


A Dwarf's Secret

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli has waited to tell Legolas something special about dwarves, but decide it's time to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarf's Secret

"Do you want to learn a secret?" Gimli asked Legolas as they neared the home of the dwarves. 

"Why not." Legolas light voice came from above him.

"You want to learn why there are so few female dwarves?" Gimli looked up at his friend.

"Yes," Legolas was curious and wonder why Gimli asked or actually wanted to say something about it now. He knew that there were mostly male dwarves. They had at some occasions talked about. Agreeing to learn the secret Legolas didn't know what it would influence him and it would really be a surprise he wasn't ready to get. 

"The secret is that we dwarves are like the ... 'quácë'. It is like you know, if we fall in love with another and became a pair, the very best suitable change and he can be able to carry children." Gimli almost stumbled over the words to get them out. [quácë – quena for Frog]

Legolas eyes became large as plates, "Are you trying to telling me that male dwarves can carry children?"

Gimli looked away. "Yeah, I am telling you that."

Legolas stopped. He didn't know how to handle the new information. Since he learned to know the dwarf and be friend with him, he also know that they become more than friends. Especially since they've had sex. He still had mixed feelings about that. Hearing this… made it knot in his stomach.

Gimli starting wonder why the elf had stopped follow and he went back to where Legolas stood as a statue. Looking up at the elf, he could not read what Legolas was thinking.

"Are you disgusted of me? Do you hate me?" Gimli had to learn if he made a wrong decision to tell theirs most kept secret. 

It took several more minutes before Legolas was able to put anything into words. What he said wasn't what he wanted to say, but was the biggest fear he felt for a long time. "Have you change and carry one now?"

If Gimli hadn't learned to know the elf he would have take action of what he would see as an insult, but during their talks he knew the elf and the way Legolas been learnt to see on dwarves. 

"Can you please sit down?" Gimli started and sat down to wait until Legolas did that as well.

When they were in more level to each other Gimli continue. "No, I am not changed and I am not carrying a child. What I know there would not be so either. I have never heard of any doing so, but that can very well be because I never learned about any dwarf being with any elf or men before." He paused, seeing Legolas relax some. "I wanted you to know about this before we arrive to the Grey Mountains, because there will probably be a few that is carrying or taking care of children. To each other we are very open and I would not want you to be frightened by it there."

Legolas nodded. Gimli was about to continue to talk but was showed by the elf he needed silence. Gimli took of his knapsack and took forward his pipe. Telling the secret wasn't a wrong decision, but he should have informed the elf earlier. He went into his own thoughts. Not before Legolas had asked now he had consider they might had the special bond. After some time Gimli came to the conclusion it would not happen as he could not see himself like the one most suitable and as the elf was not a dwarf he would not have the gen either. 

Gimli was happy he said it now and not later. He wouldn't want to feel like a fool around his people. 

To his luck the Legolas didn't change his mind and followed Gimli to his home.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
